


【佐鸣】ABO永恒片刻（番外）

by c_beta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_beta/pseuds/c_beta
Summary: *ooc产物*孕期play+产乳
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 45





	【佐鸣】ABO永恒片刻（番外）

1.  
鸣人和佐助从家里搬了出来。这件事不是玖辛奈提出来的，也不是佐助，而是他。自从他们向玖辛奈和水门坦白这一切后，家里的气氛开始变得诡异，迟钝如鸣人也几乎对此无法忍受。

他还记得那天，从墓地回来的那天，他们一起站在玖辛奈和水门面前。水门审视的目光盯着他们握在一起的手。鸣人被看得有些心虚，他的手想要抽离，但佐助似乎意识到了他会这么做反而将手攥得更紧了。

好吧，还有什么好怕的呢？

他听到玖辛奈用难以置信的语气问道，“你说什么？”，母亲脸上因震惊而几乎支离破碎的表情鸣人在高考出成绩那天都不曾见过。

鸣人轻轻咳了一声，将刚才的话重复了一遍，“就是这样，我怀孕了。”

空气中再次陷入沉默，鸣人甚至能听到头顶吊灯中流窜着劈啪作响的电流声。太恐怖了，鸣人想，上次经历这种氛围还是他拿着国中不及格的数学考卷给玖辛奈和水门看。

他在心里向神明祈求，随便是谁，说点什么吧。

最后是一家之主水门打破了这令鸣人悚然的沉默，但鸣人宁愿他还是没有开口。他说，“佐助，你跟我来一下。”然后就站起身向一楼的书房走去。

佐助看了一眼鸣人，尽管没有说话但鸣人读懂了他的眼神。他叫鸣人不必担心。他放开鸣人的手，跟在水门后面进了书房。

现在客厅只剩下他和玖辛奈了，他那美丽、温柔、热情、偶尔有点小脾气但总是用爱包容他的母亲。

她用手捂住脸，声音有些颤抖着说道，“我早该想到了。”

一个Omega一个Alpha，一个27岁还没谈过恋爱，一个21岁身边却没有一个围着追求的Omega。而他们在一起的时间又那么长。她早该想到，从那孩子进入漩涡家的第一天就该想到。

鸣人上前握住玖辛奈的手，说，“是我的错。”八点档电视剧里所有烂俗狗血故事都会发生的错，永远从发情期开始，然后到意外怀孕结束，先上车后补票。只不过故事的另一个主角是他没有血缘关系的弟弟，这让它听上去更加不入流了一些。

“但是我不后悔，如果重来一次，我还是会这么选择。”

漩涡鸣人第一次认识到原来自己也可以这么狡猾偏私，他太了解自己母亲了，他知道玖辛奈最后一定会同意。

他说，“我跟他在一起很开心。”

玖辛奈和其他家庭主妇聚餐时偶尔会听到一些谁家omega孩子未婚先孕的传闻，但她总是当耳边风一样听听就算了，毕竟是别人的家事而她并不愿意过多参与。她万万没想到自己儿子有一天竟然也成为了日后可能被谈论的对象。她的确很震惊，她早上还有些难过地想着鸣人可能要独身一辈子，结果晚上他就告诉她，她要做外婆了。而孩子的父亲是这个家里的另一个儿子。

玖辛奈放下遮住面孔的双手，疲劳而闪烁着泪光的眼睛看着眼前这个不知不觉已经长大的儿子。坚毅的外表和成熟的内心早就不是她记忆中需要父母指明方向的那个孩子的模样了。她对鸣人的期望永远只是想他能像普通人一样快乐，可以因为世俗的烦恼而哭泣，也可以因为琐碎的幸福而欢笑。仅此而已。

她叹了口气，回握住比她大很多的手，说道，“这是你的人生，我不会干涉你。但是不要让自己后悔。”

鸣人笑了笑，抱住玖辛奈的肩膀，“我相信自己的选择，也相信他。”

话音刚落，水门打开书房的门，叫鸣人也进来。

鸣人和玖辛奈面面相觑，他问玖辛奈，“他不会对我怎么样吧？”

“如果他能对你怎么样，”玖辛奈拍了拍鸣人的手，“你上国中时他就已经这么做了。”

2.  
鸣人走进书房时，佐助正背对着他站在水门书桌前。鸣人想通过放轻手脚的动作来减弱他在这个房间的存在感，但在门关上的一瞬间他们还是同时看向了他。

好吧，随便吧。

他走到佐助身边站定，直视他父亲的眼睛。他很久没有和自己的父亲站在一起平等地进行一场对话了，不是因为和同学打架被训导，也不是因为志愿与工作被开解，现在的情况甚至比一般孩子谈恋爱被父母发现复杂多了。

“你有什么想说的？”水门决定把转变形势的机会让给鸣人。

鸣人的眉头皱了皱，不自觉地翘起嘴巴——他思考时总会这样。

“呃……”鸣人开口说道，”我会对他负责的。”

“谁？”水门不确定地又追问了一句，毕竟现在这个房间里已经不止三个人。

“佐助啊。”

水门一时间不知道自己是该宽慰他的儿子的确按照他教育的那样成为了一个勇于负责担当的人，还是该为他单纯善良的儿子在这个世界上生活二十多年还没被其他Alpha骗过感情而庆幸。

“我确定一下，”水门整理了一下措辞，“怀孕的人是你吧，鸣人？为什么你要负责？”

“唔，因为是我……”

“咳”，佐助轻咳了一声打断了他，“是我要对鸣人负责。”

宇智波佐助知道鸣人刚才差点就要把他和他16岁就因为发情期搞在一起的事情说了出来，虽然他了解水门还不至于大义灭亲把鸣人当成诱奸未成年人的混蛋而亲自扭送到警署，但这件事总归不是什么浪漫的爱情故事，狗血中夹杂了那么一点为人父母不太能接受的禁忌，他不确定水门听到后会是什么反应。

哦，还有，宇智波差点忘了，他自己就是警官。

“这是一个意外。”在他心里演绎了上千遍的意外。“但我向您保证，是出于爱。”

鸣人睁大眼睛，黑色的瞳孔因为佐助说出的“爱”字而微微闪烁。

一个人一生中总归有那么一份上可以随便施舍的爱，我爱游戏，我爱汽水，我爱拉面，随便什么，廉价却真实。可佐助从来没有对任何人和事物直白地袒露过这种爱意，尽管鸣人知道他确实在爱着。

这是他第一次从佐助口中听到“爱”这个字，而他将它用在了自己身上。漩涡鸣人发现他和五年前的自己根本没有什么不同，他的心轻易地为佐助的一句话甚至一个字而颤动。

他看着佐助完美坚毅的侧脸，胸膛涌出酸酸涩涩的气泡。这次是鸣人主动拉起了佐助的手，他坦诚地望向水门，说，“我们是认真的。”不是小打小闹的玩笑，而是带着决绝的誓言。

水门看着他们紧握的手，作为一个父亲他此刻还能说些什么呢？他不止一次听到妻子因为鸣人又一次拒绝了相亲对象而在他耳边叹气。他安慰妻子这个世界上对于Omega来说不是只有和Alpha结婚这一条路可以走的。现代医学和科技这么发达，抑制剂也在不断完善，总归有办法让一个Omega不必和Alpha捆绑在一起。说不定几十年后养老院里都是一群不想结婚的Omega，鸣人也不会太孤独。

而玖辛奈却摇了摇头，她说，“我只是觉得我的孩子值得被爱。”

现在那个人出现了不是吗？虽然和水门设想的有些偏差但总归也差不到哪里去，甚至可以说比水门想的还要好那么一点点。

况且现在这个局面的造成跟他和玖辛奈也脱不了关系，把青春期躁动的Alpha和Omega放在一起本来就是一件危险的事，他和妻子忙于工作才疏忽了这一点。而且，水门知道鸣人和佐助有多么倔强，他们今天站在他面前也并非来征得他的同意，或许换成通知这个词会更好些？

水门叹了口气，点点头，“我叫你们过来只是想确认一下你们之间的确有感情，而不是因为孩子被迫在一起。你们都是成年人了，我完全相信你们，不会过问太多细节。不过，最重要的是，你们不要让彼此失望。”

3.  
尽管已经向父母坦诚了一切，他和佐助也不必再像十七八岁的小情侣一样躲在家人看不见的角落里偷偷牵手或者交换一个吻，但鸣人就是不习惯这样的转变。成年人的感情惯性就像是一辆刹车失灵的汽车，要么和周围的一切全盘覆灭，要么等到它自己机能耗尽。鸣人有些悲哀地想到，或许他是后者，他竟然对这份给他带来不安的偷情关系感到有些食髓知味。

鸣人觉得家里的气氛变得和以前不太一样，但他具体又说不上来，他和佐助说起这件事的时候佐助只回了他几个字，他说，“哦，是吗？”

“你这是什么反应，难道最该觉得奇怪的不该是你吗？你可是从这个家的养子变成儿婿了诶。”

“那你想怎么办？”

鸣人摸了摸头，“唔，这我倒是没想好。”

不过这次鸣人并没有花费很多时间想好怎么办，事实上当他从佐助房间走出去看到玖辛奈端着牛奶假装刚刚站在门旁和餐桌上玖辛奈为他准备永远喝不完的汤品时他就想到了。

他说，“我要搬出去。”

鸣人开始翻弄报纸夹缝中的出租广告，他想，起码怀孕期间他是不会待在这个家的。他在八点档电视剧中看到过，怀孕期间的Omega和父母住在一起只会使家庭矛盾激化。什么气到孩子流产，父亲心脏病突发，夫妇分居，什么都有可能。为了他好，为了肚子里的孩子好，也为了这个家二十几年的和谐好，他还是搬出去吧。

当然，更重要的其实是鸣人不想再喝玖辛奈每天变着花样的补汤了。他已经连续三天在上课时流出鼻血了，他狼狈地用纸止住，但还是觉得有团火在他的五脏六腑燃烧。

鸣人翻了半天报纸甚至连门前邮箱里投的小广告都看遍了也没有找到合适的房源。他有些气恼地将手指插进头发里把那团金发揉弄得乱七八糟。

“有一个地方。”佐助开口阻止了他继续纠扯自己的头发。

周五下班后鸣人跟着佐助去了他口中的“那个地方”，那是一套两层日式别墅，尽管看得出有些年头，但内里的装潢并不过时。只是看样子很久没有人居住了，搬进去前要好好清理一番。

“我不知道你竟然还有房产。”

“你又没有问过我。”

漩涡鸣人那一瞬间只觉得自己真是蠢透了，他以前竟然还担心会养佐助一辈子，但现在看来吵架之后流浪街头无家可归的那个人只会是他。

4.  
鸣人和佐助从玖辛奈家搬出去之后开始了同居生活。其实对于鸣人来说并没有什么实质性的改变，毕竟他们之前就已经在一起生活了十五年。但是，像所有组成家庭的AO一样，当你以伴侣的身份深入对方生活中时，每个人难免会被对方隐形的触角绊倒。

鸣人翻到国中生物教科书上的第一课，上面写着：Alpha，受信息素和激素作用，生性好强，喜欢占有和掌控。

鸣人冷哼一声，把书合起来。不过是试图从生理层面让大Alpha主义听起来合情合理的一套说辞罢了。他想，床上也就算了，生活中他才不愿意轻易妥协。

是的，他遇到了和佐助同居生活中的第一个分歧——产假。按照宇智波佐助的意思是他最好从今天起就停止上班一直待产到孩子出生那天。

“做梦。”没记错的话，鸣人是这么回答他的。

“我只是怀孕，又不是瘫痪，为什么要让我待在家里，你就这么不相信我吗？”

“你是指让我相信发情期还和学生一起打球，事后吃了过期避孕药而意外怀孕的那个漩涡鸣人吗？”

鸣人一时语塞，随后有些恼羞成怒地把手里的抱枕扔向面前的男人。

“这是我一个人的错吗？”

佐助接过朝着他的脸扔过来的抱枕，并释放了一点点信息素来安抚他情绪激动的Omega，“好吧，这只是一个提议，但你最好接受。”

不，我才不会，鸣人想到。

可是第二天，漩涡鸣人就被年级主任叫去了办公室。谈话的内容就是昨天他和佐助争论的那个问题。

他说，“漩涡老师啊，你也知道Omega怀孕很不容易，一不小心就会那个。”主任的手在肚子前上下比划了两下。

“你又是个体育老师，太容易和学生发生肢体碰撞了，再加上青春期小孩子控制不好信息素，如果真有什么事情发生，学校对双方家庭都不好交代。”

话都已经说到这个份上了，漩涡鸣人还不懂他什么意思吗？鸣人在心里骂了十几遍宇智波佐助是混蛋，不，应该是所有的Alpha是混蛋。

“不过，漩涡老师，你不用担心，根据十月刚刚修订的《Omega保护法》，只要是怀孕期间休假，工资都会照常发放。所以，你完全可以在家里安安心心待产。期待十个月后再次在学校见到你。”

哦，那还真是感谢了。

鸣人来到办公室整理了一些工作资料和必要的办公用品并把它们带回了家。从今天起他就要迎接他十个月的长假了，他还没想好要做什么，不过先从睡一觉开始吧。回到家后鸣人钻进卧室里倒头就睡。

他也不知道睡了多久，迷迷糊糊之中他是被佐助喊醒的。

“鸣人，怎么睡觉了，生病了吗？”佐助把手背贴在鸣人的额头上。

鸣人看了眼窗外，天已经完全黑了下来，佐助也下班了，他初步估计自己睡了得有六七个小时。

他把头转向佐助，盯着他的黑眸，说道，“我失业了。”

“哦，是吗？”宇智波佐助面无表情。

“你是不是早就知道了？”

“怎么可能，我又不是先知。”

“可恶。”鸣人拉下佐助的头，在他唇上恶狠狠地咬了一口，破皮处渗出了小血珠，鸣人用舌尖将它们舔舐干净。

“你就是知道。”

4.  
鸣人事后向玖辛奈提到这件事，玖辛奈表示她赞同佐助的想法，怀孕期间他还是待在家里比较好。

好吧，他就知道他老妈会这么说，表面上一家人围着他转，实际上是围着他肚子里还没出生的孩子转。或许等他出生之后他在这个家的境遇只会更糟。

漫长的休假开始了，鸣人在家里闲的没事情干，他想来想去还是决定学习做饭。但他第一天就在厨房手忙脚乱到火灾报警一直响，然后邻居播了火警电话，消防员赶到家里才发现只是油烟机忘了开。佐助晚上回到家里知道了这件事，他禁止鸣人再靠近厨房。

“你如果实在没事情做，”佐助把怀里的一摞书拍到鸣人面前，“你就把这些看完。”

鸣人看了一眼书名，全是《AO育儿百科》、《Omega育儿经》、《胎教早知道》、《新手爸爸快速上路》等等之类的书。

“你什么时候买的？”

“这不重要。”佐助轻咳一声，“你只要把这些看完就行了。”

鸣人开始每天和这些书鏖战，自从毕业后他很少看纸质书了，看两眼都觉得头疼，更别说书中讲的那些乱七八糟需要注意的养孩子事项。因为晚上佐助还会提问他书中的内容，所以鸣人还要一边看一遍做笔记。

鸣人咬着笔杆在心中叹气，就这一次，他想，人生中怀孕这件事有一次就够了。

鸣人的一日三餐都是佐助严格按照玖辛奈给的孕期食谱负责的，他问过佐助为什么会做饭，佐助反问他那你大学四年是怎么活过来的？

“外卖和泡面啊。”

佐助把蔬菜沙拉端到他面前，说，“哦，是啊，我还能指望什么呢？”

鸣人听说别的Omega怀孕时会食欲不振，但不知道为什么他非但没有食欲不振反而觉得怎么吃都会饿。

“我听说婴儿会蚕食母体的营养，你说我每天吃不够是不是因为他还觉得饿啊。”饭后，鸣人靠在厨房的门上说道。

“你到底想说什么？”佐助把餐盘收进水槽里。

“我想吃拉面了。”

“不行。”佐助果断地拒绝他。“顺便，今天是你刷碗。”

又来了，鸣人在心里尖叫。每天他们都要为了谁刷碗和能不能吃拉面而辩论一番，不过通常都是以鸣人单方面抗议家中Alpha的独裁霸权开始，并且最终以他的失败结束。

前者还好解决，他们已经商量好买个洗碗机。但是后者，鸣人怎么都想不明白佐助是怎么发现的。他有好多次溜出家门去吃拉面，但每次都会被佐助发现。

第一次是接吻后，佐助说，“你嘴里有味增汤的味道。”

第二次鸣人吃完拉面回到家后刷了好久的牙并且反复用漱口水漱口，但接吻后佐助还是说，“你今天吃拉面了。”

“你怎么又知道了？”鸣人无语，他觉得他口腔里应该都是薄荷柠檬的味道才对。

“今天下午做任务的时候看到你了。”

好吧，但是，也有一次，唯一的一次，他们没有因为这件事争执，佐助也没有发现他偷吃拉面。

鸣人下午戴上帽子和口罩，乔装打扮了一番确保不会有人认出自己才出去吃了拉面，回到家后也小心翼翼地刷牙漱口。他想，这次他就不信佐助还会发现。

晚上，佐助下班，鸣人靠在沙发上看电视，他还专门搜索了前面几集的剧情，如果佐助问他，鸣人会说自己看了一下午电视。

但是鸣人坐在沙发上等了十分钟都不见佐助出现在客厅。他走去玄关处想看看佐助在做什么，只见佐助外套也没有脱下，身体靠在壁柜上，手插在口袋里不知道在想什么？

“你怎么了？”

佐助回过神来，看向鸣人，说道“没什么。”

“是吗？”鸣人才不相信，他不相信不重要的事会让宇智波愣神。

空气中大概有十秒的凝滞。

“鸣人”。佐助开口轻轻唤了他的名字。“试试这个。”

佐助从口袋里掏出一个黑色的丝绒礼盒，尽管没有打开，但鸣人知道那是什么，他刚刚还在那个校园青春电视剧中男女主重逢时还看到过它的出现。

鸣人的心跳得飞快，右手有些颤抖地接过礼盒，他用左手轻轻翻开盒盖，他听到了盖子翻折到一定角度后发出“咔”的一声。他发现礼盒正中央嵌着他脑海中闪现到的那个东西——一枚戒指。戒指样式很简约，简约到可以用单调形容，那几乎只是一个银色的圆环，只有正中央刻着一个字母——“S”。

“你不会在向我求婚吧？”鸣人的声音也有些颤抖。

“我还能向谁求婚？”

“只有这样吗？”

“算上这个呢？”佐助手中提着两份打包好的拉面，但他却把脸别向一边。

完了，鸣人看不见佐助的表情，但他此刻的想法只有一个，他完了。他的心壁被凿出了一个小小的洞，有人正源源不断地向他的心房里灌着酸酸涩涩的气泡水，他又想哭又想笑。他的人生彻彻底底和宇智波佐助捆绑在一起了，但不是刚刚被那个银环锁住的，而是从6岁那年见到他第一面起就被命运的红线锁住了。

“你那是什么表情啊？”没有得到回复，佐助还是把脸转向了鸣人。

鸣人摸了摸脸，把戒指收进口袋里，两只手抱住佐助，在他耳边说道，“其实只有拉面也可以。”

“那你是答应了。”

“当然。看在拉面的份上我不计较你在玄关向我求婚。”

5.  
求婚的后话是，即使是鸣人也不能一个下午吃进两份拉面，当他跑进厕所里吐得昏天黑地时，佐助边抚拍着他的背边若有所思地说道，“果然还是不能吃拉面呢。”

而鸣人只能在心里欲哭无泪又不能反驳他。

6.  
鸣人不知道佐助会不会是一个好父亲，但至少他是一个负责的Alpha。

当鸣人系好安全带后，他转过头看向驾驶座上的男人，说道，“产检而已，你不用专门请假陪我去。我自己一个也可以。”

佐助转动钥匙，发动引擎，问道，“你不想我去吗？”

“唔，倒也不是。”鸣人觉得比起被护士当成未婚先孕且打算独自生下孩子的Omega也好过做检查时他的Alpha站在他身边。

这让他有一种说不上来的尴尬感。

比如现在这种情况：温柔的产科主任拿着探头在他肚子上划来划去，而宇智波佐助就站在他旁边看着他敞开肚皮被探头划来划去。

他趁医生出门叫护士时拽住宇智波的手对他说道，“你能不能去外面等我。”

“为什么？”佐助并没听他的话。“你生产的时候我也会陪在你旁边，你就当是提前习惯了。”

可恶，鸣人想，他根本说服不了一个倔强的宇智波。

“随便你吧！”

鸣人摔开他的手，气呼呼地重新躺回床上，这个时候医生也进来了，她又拿起仪器在他肚子上划来划去。

“根据超声波图像和胎心来看，您很有可能怀的是异卵双胞胎。”

“什么？”鸣人叫出了声音，他注意到旁边的佐助也有那么十几秒的呆愣。

“是的，双胞胎，已经十周了，和母体一样健康。”

回去的路上鸣人一直有些恍恍惚惚，他还没从这个消息中缓过来，倒是佐助难得嘴角一直挂着笑。

“佐助，你太厉害了。”鸣人喃喃道。

“……”佐助用余光瞟向鸣人，“你憋了半天就打算说这个吗？”虽然不得不说这句话确实愉悦到了他。

“不，我当然有很多想说的，我只是一下子不知道说什么好。还好房子够大，空间足够两个孩子一起玩，以后东西都要买两份了，啊，还不知道是两个男孩还是两个女孩，不过最好是一男一女，玖辛奈和水门知道一定也很开心，对了，取什么名字呢？女孩子叫面码你觉得怎么样？”

“你想的也太远了吧，漩涡老师。”

“我，我只是太激动太开心了，佐助我真的没想到。”

佐助点了点头，说道，“我们都没想到。你可以打电话告诉玖辛奈他们了。”

7.  
漩涡鸣人说宇智波佐助是一个负责的Alpha不仅仅体现在每次产检他都到场，事实上从医院回去的当天晚上佐助就拿出了一堆古典音乐CD放在床头柜前用于睡前循环播放。

细腻华丽的乐章在卧室里流淌，绵长的旋律轻轻地在空气中飘荡，鸣人手里拿着育儿书，昏昏欲睡地靠在床背上，对着同样拿着书的Alpha问道，“一定要这样吗？”

“什么？”佐助从书中抬起头看了一眼已经歪倒在枕头上的鸣人。

“听这些人想让人睡觉的音乐。”

“又不是给你听的。”

“可是他们也听不到啊！”

“只是培养感觉罢了。”

鸣人不想与他争执，他拉了拉佐助的衣角，说道，“喂，我说，你不想做点别的吗？”

“怀孕前三个月最好不要有插入行为。”

听到这句话后鸣人的腿在床上狠狠蹬了一下，他把书扔到床头柜上，然后说道，“那随便你吧宇智波警官，我要睡觉了。”说完他就把身子背向佐助，和他之间留了一条可以给风躺进去的巨大缝隙。

催眠般的音符令鸣人闭上眼睛后没过多久就迷迷糊糊地陷入睡眠，在梦里他梦到他在超市看到一个和宇智波佐助长得一样的玩偶，他把它买回家，刚打算对他施以一套拳法时就被一阵剧烈的疼痛从梦中给唤醒。

他右边的小腿突然传来一阵抽搐痉挛，并伴随着撕裂般的痛楚，他意识到他抽筋了。他本来不想吵醒身边的人，但佐助睡眠太轻了，他一动佐助几乎就醒了。

Alpha打开床头的灯问他怎么了，鸣人指了指右腿告诉他抽筋了。佐助坐起来，一只手 托住他的脚踝，一只手摸向他的小腿，顺着静脉的走向按摩他的肌肉，动作舒缓却有力。过了五六分钟鸣人才说可以了。

他的额头上渗出几滴虚汗，抽过筋的地方留下了酸酸涨涨的感觉。鸣人这才注意到佐助的手腕正被他紧紧抓在手里。

“我从来不知道生孩子竟然要经历这些。”

“怀孕不都是这样吗，你以为孩子哪里来的，圣诞老人从烟囱里送进来的吗？”

“你知道吗，”鸣人把另一条腿也搭在佐助腿上，“你这话会被Omega保护协会写进常见的性别歧视第一百条的。”

“我又不会让别的Omega怀孕。”

“是，是，我的Alpha，我感到荣幸。现在是不是该继续睡觉了？”鸣人把佐助拉回来，但是这次他是紧挨着佐助躺下的。

佐助关灯前看了眼鸣人闭着眼睛的样子，像是在确认不会再发生什么，然后才伸手把灯关掉。卧室又陷入了一片黑暗，佐助侧过身子把手臂轻轻搭在了鸣人的腰际。

8.  
第11周的时候鸣人感受到了第一次胎动。当时他正半倚着沙发看电视，佐助坐在他旁边翻阅着带回家的工作。

突然鸣人短促地“啊”了一声，佐助带着困惑的眼神看了他一眼，问他，你怎么了？

鸣人快速捉过佐助的手，把它放在自己的肚子上，有些语无伦次地说道，“你，你感觉到了吗？他们好像在动。”

佐助的手心下的确传来了两下跳动。

他点了点头，说，“感觉到了。”

然后他听到鸣人在他耳边乱叫，他的鼓膜被震的有些疼，他拉住还想要在沙发上蹦起来的鸣人，说道，“你真是吵死了。”

他把鸣人重新摁回在沙发上，手覆在他的肚子上来回抚摸，但那下胎动只出现了一次，鸣人微微隆起的肚子又归于了平静，只有呼吸带来的起起伏伏。

“痒。”鸣人右手捉住了佐助还在摸来摸去的手，左手勾住佐助的脖子，让他贴向自己，他用唇摩擦着佐助的唇，含含糊糊地说道，“我好幸运，佐助。”

不是出于Omega孕育生命的天性，只是因为这是他和宇智波佐助的孩子。

9.  
怀孕20周后鸣人的妊娠反应才像他的反射弧一样绵长迟缓地出现了。

除了孕吐和嗜睡外，佐助感觉到了鸣人强烈的不安。他知道这是Omega与生俱来的敏感、脆弱，但佐助也知道一部分原因出在他身上。

每天早上起床时，尽管动作很轻，但身边的Omega还是很快察觉，他不会说什么，但他看你的眼神却告诉了你一切——他不想让你走。

或是有时佐助加班，当他回到家时他发现鸣人在客厅里等他，尽管电视还开着，但鸣人已经在沙发上睡着了。他叫鸣人不必等他，想睡就去卧室睡，但鸣人只是摇摇头，然后跟他索要一个拥抱。或者，他把脖子后面的腺体露出来，暗示佐助摸摸那个地方。

好吧，佐助在这个时候能做的也只是抱住他，轻吻腺体，然后再缓缓释放自己的信息素安抚这个不安的Omega。

和他在一起之前，佐助知道鸣人没有向任何一个人袒露过他作为Omega的一面。即使是发情期，他也用抑制剂将自己隐藏得很好。但只有在他面前，漩涡鸣人才不需要抑制剂，直白地袒露他作为Omega的那一部分，像宇智波佐助期望的那样——只为他一个人失控。

或者说这种关系是相互的，他们只有在彼此面前才是最真实的。不是因为A与O的互补作用，仅仅是因为作用对象是这个人。

10.  
“是你的错。”有一天，刚洗完澡的鸣人从浴室冲进卧室，对着正在看书的佐助说出这句没头没尾的指责。

佐助很奇怪，“我做什么了？”

鸣人没有说话，只是咬了咬下唇，然后把刚刚套上的睡衣t恤又脱了下来。

五个月的孕肚已经比较明显了，尤其是鸣人怀的是双胞胎，平时光滑紧致的躯体此刻也变得柔软。佐助刚想问他你要给我看什么，鸣人就捉起佐助的手覆在自己的胸膛上。

佐助感觉到手心里的乳肉变得异常的柔软，他不自觉地揉搓了两下，胸前的软肉在他手缝中挤压变形，红色的乳头颤颤巍巍地立了起来，佐助轻轻捏了捏。鸣人发出一声闷哼，像是预感到了什么而闭上了眼睛。然后佐助注意到了有什么乳白色的液体正从红色的小孔中流出，顺着胸膛下滑，甚至滴落在了他的指尖。

佐助有些难以置信地伸出舌尖舔舐了一下，但那的确是——甜的。佐助的手更用力地挤压鸣人的胸膛，源源不断的乳汁从乳孔里流出来。

“好吧，这的确是我的错”，佐助承认道，“你想我怎么做。”

“酸、涨。”鸣人把头埋进佐助的脖颈，他的鼻息轻轻喷洒在佐助耳边，他注意到空气中开始弥漫着佐助信息素的味道。

“不要信息素。”鸣人抱住佐助，没有阻止他还在揉弄乳头的手。

“为什么？”

“因为我已经湿了。”鸣人彻底把脸埋进了佐助的肩窝。他听到他的Alpha传来一声哼笑。

“这不是更好吗？”

不好，一点也不好，他不是怕佐助会失控，他是怕自己会失控。事实上他们每次做爱，最先失控和最后求饶的那个人都是他。而宇智波佐助，他的Alpha，永远都是那么隐忍克制，他只会用那双沉默的黑色眼睛看着他为他发狂，然后在结束了一次之后再进行下一次。不管是在生理层面还是在心理层面，鸣人根本拒绝不了他。

佐助抬起鸣人的脸，两人的双唇紧贴在一起，甜腻而温情。佐助用舌头撬开鸣人的牙关，两人的舌尖勾绕在一起，互相交换着彼此的津液。掠夺对方口腔的每一丝气息。佐助用牙齿轻轻咬住鸣人的舌尖，细细研磨。

鸣人的裤子被佐助褪了下来，他没有说谎，下面的确湿透了，内裤上黏连着他湿答答的淫液。佐助摸了摸下面的小穴口，穴口也变得松软，正一张一翕的想要吞吃佐助的指尖。

借着黏液的润滑，佐助轻易地伸了两根手指进去，穴内的肉壁感受到有异物进入后立刻缠覆上来，佐助的指尖在穴内不断变换着角度抠挖戳弄，鸣人喉咙里不自觉挤出呜咽声。

他的另一只手抚摸着鸣人已经挺立的阴茎，稍微拨弄一下顶端就会向外吐出黏液。佐助决定先让鸣人爽一爽，他张口含住鸣人的性器，用舌尖拨弄中间的小孔，另一只手却还在穴内抽插，果然鸣人有些受不了的推了推佐助的肩膀。

佐助将鸣人放倒在床上，把枕头塞在他的腰下，用最正统的姿势或许不会让腰腹的负担太重。但鸣人没有乖乖躺下，他把两只手肘向后拉用以支持上半身，他说，“躺下我就看不见你了。”

“……”佐助不知道他想看什么，看他给他口淫吗？

他把手指抽出来，将舌头贴向那个细缝，舌尖探入穴口模仿性交的动作抽插着，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着内壁。他抬起眼睛，视线越过隆起的肚子看向鸣人，鸣人的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，好像下一秒就要砸落。佐助觉得鸣人的身体比平时更敏感，舌尖扫过某一点的时候鸣人总是压抑不住叫声。鸣人甚至自己把自己的臀瓣向两边掰开，好像受不了这浅尝辄止的瘙痒。

“你这个时候倒是很乖。”佐助评价道。

鸣人扭动腰肢用穴口磨蹭佐助的手背，用哀求的声音说道，“进来…佐助，我想要你……”

“你还记得你怀着孕吗？”佐助低下头轻轻咬了咬鸣人的耳朵，提醒他。

鸣人点点头，反手抱住佐助，用几乎哭出来的语调说道，“但我想你进来……”

佐助深吸一口气，他也已经忍了几个月了。他将坚硬的阴茎抵在湿软且不断收缩的穴口，一点一点进入他，当粗热的性器插进内部时，穴内的肉壁自动攀附在阴茎上，蠕动着绞缩。

鸣人闭着眼睛，手紧紧攥着床单，张开口用力呼吸，仿佛在承受着某种巨大的不适。

“痛吗？”

鸣人摇了摇头，勾住佐助的脖子，把他拉向自己，并说道，“继续。”

佐助凌驾在鸣人上空，他必须要小心翼翼才能不能压到鸣人的肚子，他低下头亲了亲鸣人皱起来的脸，然后继续身下的动作。

佐助开始前后摆胯，粗大的阴茎在穴内挤开层层蠕动的肠肉，在紧窄的甬道里寻找鸣人的敏感点。鸣人的信息素开始不受控制的释放，房间里弥漫着一股甜腻的味道。

佐助的耻骨随着交合的动作撞上鸣人的臀瓣，穴口被带出的黏滑淫液顺着会阴处滴落在床单上。佐助撞上了鸣人的敏感点，他感觉鸣人的后穴一阵皱缩，大腿根部也开始痉挛。他没有停下来，而是将手伸向被他冷落的胸膛。

因为怀孕的原因，乳头也比平时要大一些，佐助轻轻一掐就会有白色的汁水从裂缝处留下来，他的指尖抠挖着中间的凹陷。

鸣人用手遮住脸，他从来没想过自己的胸部竟然像女人一样会产乳，这件事带给他的羞耻感大过了佐助正在做的事。

佐助含住了他一边的乳头，用牙齿小心翼翼地啃咬、吮吸，粗糙的舌头刮过敏感的乳尖，引得鸣人一阵战栗。他的乳首酸酸涨涨，白色的乳汁从裂口出溢出，佐助没有抬头而是更用力地吮吸，鸣人感觉到有细密的电流从胸口直通脑海，他下意识地抱住佐助的头，将胸口往Alpha嘴里送。Alpha吞咽奶汁的声音击溃了鸣人最后的羞耻心。他哭着把另一边乳首也送到佐助嘴边，他求着他的Alpha帮他处理酸涨的胸口，一张脸被泪水和口水弄得乱七八糟。

佐助身下的阴茎顶开了他的生殖腔，穴口有些肿胀，连接出被操出了一圈细密的白沫，Alpha的阴茎在狭窄的腔道内肆虐，鸣人甚至能感受到青筋跳动的脉络。他受不了上下夹击的快感，肠肉不自觉地绞紧体内的阴茎，大腿痉挛着射了出来，喷射的精液滴落在床单上和他的肚子上。

鸣人有些想逃了，但佐助扣住他的腰，动作有力却不过分，他在鸣人额头留下一个安慰的吻，Alpha的结在他的体内膨胀成形，堵住了狭小的生殖腔。鸣人想要挣扎，但体内的结锁住了他，佐助的牙齿刺破他脖子后面腺体，狂飙的信息素全部涌进他的感官。他终于抑制不住甜腻的叫声，身体也软得一塌糊涂，只能任由Alpha的精液一股一股的射在他的子宫壁上，而他的小腹也诡异的隆起。

当Alpha停止射精并将阴茎拔出去后他才好受那么一点，合不拢的穴口随着他的呼吸一张一翕，乳白色的精液混合着透明的肠液从穴口缓缓溢出，弄得腿间一片狼藉。

鸣人被佐助抱着躺了好久才从高潮中清醒过来，他突然意识到佐助没有带套。

“你怎么又没带套？”

“你现在又不会怀孕。”

“可是你那东西真的很难清理啊！”鸣人又在心里骂天下所有Alpha是混蛋了。

“……我现在带你去就是了。”

11.  
漩涡鸣人在心里暗自庆幸，庆幸宇智波佐助没有听他的话，而是在生产时站在他身边陪着他。

因为这实在是太、太、太痛了，漩涡鸣人这辈子还没经历过这种痛，他想，如果是他一个人在这里他一定坚持不下去。他觉得宇智波佐助的手都要被他捏碎了，但他的Alpha还是面不改色，只是站在旁边释放信息素安抚他的情绪。

好吧，这的确让他好受了那么一些，可是，这一定是最后一次。漩涡鸣人决定在今后的生活中要学会的第一件事就是拒绝宇智波佐助。不管是在床上还是在生活中，他要学会拒绝宇智波佐助的要求，他能想到最直接的办法就是闭上眼睛不去看他那张脸。

但是，不是现在。至少现在他还需要注视着宇智波佐助那张漂亮完美的脸来让自己坚持下去。

12.  
漩涡鸣人努力了七个小时的最后结果是一个男孩一个女孩，玖辛奈表示她很欣慰，她的儿子一下子就做到了别人要两次或两次以上才能做到的事。

13.  
在宇智波佐助的妥协下，他允许漩涡鸣人给其中一个孩子起名叫面码，但是另一个要由他来决定。

漩涡鸣人孕后继续抗争家里Alpha的独断专行，但至少不是每次都会失败了。


End file.
